


Immovable

by p1013



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: Time in Faerie passes differently than in the human world.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646572
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Immovable

**Author's Note:**

> June - Midsummer - 212 words

Time in Faerie passes differently than in the human world. It is a constant, much as it is there, but it moves as if part of the land. Take a step forward, and one will find themselves moving from winter into spring. In Faerie, all one has to do is reach out and they can touch time, the same way they would brush dew from a blade of grass or a tear from a lover's cheek. This is why, in Faerie, the Courts meet at different places, at different times, though those places and times are constant and unchanging.

Those high holy days, when all denizens of this strange world gather together, are fixed by the stars and the land. Equinox and solstice, paired and opposed. The Spring Equinox hosts a celebration of rebirth and joy, nestled in the center of the Earth Court. Autumn is one of solemnity, Air Court drifting through it all like the smoke of burning leaves cast adrift to the wind. Winter is harsh and cold, and though the Water Kingdom is frozen solid with it, they still move gracefully through the courtly dances, flowing around the other Kingdoms with cracking shifts as if their limbs are ice falling.

The Summer Equinox, though, is the most favored. Heavy with the heat of a June sun and resplendent in the shimmering gold of ripening wheat and verdant green, the Fire King, his dark hair like ash and soot around his face, skin bronzed by the sun that calls him Lord, holds sway over all the land. He draws them in and wraps them in his warm, sweat-tainted arms, and he brings them together, united and warm, their pulses dancing with desire and ever-present growth.

Even the cold Water King, his hair like a shimmer of frost on silvered leaves, his eyes the grey of a winter sky, is drawn closer, drawn near. Though the two never touch, separate and opposed, they circle each other. Dark skin and light, green eyes and grey. Both resplendent and beloved and feared. The heat of summer curls in their veins, in their guts, twining through their hearts like tangled vines or slowly moving water, eating away at the rocky earth until it breaks beneath the gentlest of touches. 

Time does not move when they are in the same place. The world stills, stops, a breath held until lungs and bodies ache. And though they only meet like this once a year, in one fixed place, they brush hands and for that instance, for that singular location where water and fire meet and become steam, it is enough.

Time does not move in Faerie the way it does in the human world. Even when they are apart, they can come back to that touch and make it real again. All they have to do is take a step forward and find themselves moving from summer to spring to winter to autumn and back again to summer. A circle, a dance, one that they will move through the steps of until the world crumbles around them and they finally become one, again, now, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended version of my Drabble for June. Cutting it from this to 212 words was _brutal_ , so I'm posting the full version instead.
> 
> Huge thanks to the Drarry server! I love you all. ♥


End file.
